Power Reborn
by Owaranai Destiny
Summary: An ominous presence looms over China and Hong Kong, threatening to devour all. No one, save for the sole male heir of the most powerful family in Hong Kong can sense...and stop him. Set 3 years after the 2nd movie, some hints of romance.


**This is my first CCS fic, so go easy on me alright? Reviews always welcomed! **

**Prologue**

_-----_

_He stood, looking out, his thoughts roaming as though searching for something.'_

_"Where am I?"_

_A bright light surrounded him, enveloping him and blinding his senses temporarily. When he regained his sight, he saw that he was standing on a field of a rich sparkling emerald. He bent down to touch the grass…_

_…And they vanished, leaving behind a mysterious green glow on the ground. He stood up, surprised. What was the last and only thing that could make a grand amount of material objects vanish?_

_Magic._

_The one thing he possessed to make his own dreams come true and the one thing he had prophesied would destroy everything that he worked for._

_He smiled bitterly. It was amazing how the power he had created betrayed him, though he knew that now laid buried deep, dormant and of no immediate danger. He knew that there had to be a way to get out of this mysterious dimension, and he was going to find it sooner or later as long as he started exploring a little._

_No sooner had he taken his first step, the landscape twisted and changed. No longer was there shimmering green grassland, but that of an icy blue snowfield. Strangely enough, he felt no biting chill gnawing away at his bones through the ceremonial clothing he wore._

_He laughed, creating a sound no less freezing than the supposedly cold atmosphere aroHis mouth opened and closed simultaneously, but no sound came from within. His facial expression however, gave the impression that he was laughing very hard at something._

_As soon as the movement of his mouth stopped, the landscape shifted again, switching to a graveyard. He stood, bewildered now and recoiled in horror as several dozen giant tombstones rose up, causing the smaller ones to crumble. As he read each tombstone, he trembled in fear and anguish. His mouth opened again, wider than ever before and he grabbed the biggest tombstone, seeking to smash it with his fists and digging up clods of earth by hand. The tears pouring down his sullen cheeks reeked of a complete contrast from his attitude before._

_Somehow, he managed to dig up a coffin and with trembling fingers; he opened the lid with laboriously. He took one look at the body inside and screamed, banging his fists on the coffin's side while more tears flowed down his face. Turning towards the black sky, he opened his mouth even wider, and only when his hand clutched his throat did his mouth close._

_The plane shifted once more and this time, towards a devastating sight. Buildings which once stood tall and proud lay in shambles, rubble were scattered everywhere and there was no lack of human bodies lying around. Whether they were dead or alive, he did not know. All he knew was that he finally heard the first sound._

_A woman's scream._

_The facial expression turned to one of anxiety and horror as he rushed towards the source of the first sound he heard. Somehow, he found a sword and a shield in his hands, and all he felt was the trepidation of fear as he sprinted closer towards the sound, ignoring the bodies and the rubble in his way._

_The fluctuation of demonic laughter was what he heard next, and it echoed in his mind, threatening to take over his sanity and tearing away to fabric of his logic. He ignored the pain and gritted his teeth, charging forward as though his life depended on it. Once, twice, several times he fell, but he got back up again despite the profuse bleeding from his legs and body._

_It was then the scream sounded again, a wail of woe so akin to the banshee that he spurred himself on. Apparitions appeared in front of him, but he was not afraid. He slashed them to pieces and continued._

_Finally, he reached the source of the sound. But here he suddenly felt exhausted and so tired that he could barely string his thoughts together. He collapsed, but looked up just to satisfy his curiosity of his summoner._

_And there, the last great apparition was holding a shadowed figure by its throat. The apparition turned and gave a ghastly grin, smiling sadistically and victoriously as it plunged a curved object into the body of the figure. A liquid gushed out and flowed down the figure, which gave a final scream. It was then he finally found his voice as he seemed to realize something._

_"NOOOO…!"_

-----

Somewhere in Hong Kong, 15 year-old Li Syaoran sat up in his bed, gasping for breath as sweat drenched his back and torso. His eyes were wide open as he recalled the fear that had been emanated from the man.

"What…What was that…?"

**I know this might not be enough to warrant any reviews but…It will be great to have reviews and suggestions on improving my story. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
